The present invention relates to a novel and useful azaazulene derivatives and salts thereof having antiallergic activity and antiinflammatory activity which are based on inhibitory activity against chemical mediator release, 5-lipoxygenase inhibiting activity or relaxing activity of smooth musculus trachealis, a process for preparing the same, and an antiallergic agent and an antiinflammatory agent containing the same as an active ingredient.
Hitherto, there have been commercially available and studied antiallergic agents and antiinflammatory agents having different chemical structures. The compounds of the present invention having antiallergic activity and antiinflammatory activity, however, has not yet been reported in any literature.
Patients having allergic diseases such as bronchial asthma, allergic coryza, urticaria and atopic dermatitis owing to the air pollution, the structural change of house, e.g. closed level, air-conditioning or the like, increase recently. Antiallergic agents and antiinflammatory agents which are useful for prevention and treatment of these diseases by oral administration have been desired. Steroids which are used for treatment of delayed allergy such as contact dermatitis often cause a serious side effect. Therefore, non-steroidal agents which are useful for treatment of delayed allergy have been also desired.